


Fire and Ice.

by Loveistodie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue, i really dont know what this is but anyway, messy frostiron stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveistodie/pseuds/Loveistodie
Summary: Good things reminded him of snow and ice. Fire reminded him of death and ashes. The little armor wrapped up in red, it was meant to be fire.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Fire and Ice.

falling. As long as he remembered, everything around him was disorienting, losing its shape, and forming a new shape again. Everything was mixing together, the smell of stardust and ozone and emptiness. It felt like it had never began, and there was no ending. It felt like he'd been forced towards that unknown gravity, for eternities. And there was no sound, no whispers, no heartbeats. There was just emptiness, and distant lights shimmering in the dark, flickering and disappearing before his eyes. 

He couldn't see the ground as he smashed right through it. There were gateways and galaxies above his head. there were demands to be made, an alliance, not that he had a choice. They gave him a purpose, a reason, to be on the solid ground again. Not falling through space. There was something, something to reach towards. And then he couldn't help the nagging feeling that he really couldn't care less about the outcome. All that he wanted to do, was get away, scheme and sneak into the dark secrets and not think about what let him there. 

He wished he could fly, they took his freedom and told him it was a lie. He knew that. His whole existence was a lie, nothing could surprise him. now he was bound to do it, to another, to millions of clueless minds. They were to be his, his to rule, his to seek. And there was the blue, sickening and beautiful. And there was a battle, there was blood. He could hear the explosions and feel the momentary satisfaction, there were promises, made to be broken. At least the fire would let him get away. He didn't wanna be cold, the fire was wild and cruel and the ice was gone. At least on the surface, the cold was gone. 

There was just red and red and gold, shades mixing and blending together. And that was a sight he could enjoy. Sit back and watch the chaos forming in front of his eyes, and listen to the harmony, the screams, pained shouts, the horror that felt like home. There was no need to win, was there? Was he really here to win? They thought he came for the throne, and they didn’t know he already had it. The crown was the fire forming within him and he wore it proudly. He ruled with the chaos, with the burnings, and the smell of blood. 

Up until then, the fire was all that kept him warm, kept him from losing his mind, kept him grounded and sane. It was all he had, the destruction and birth, the red. And then there was another shade of red, just as beautiful, that caught his eyes, it was flying, it was alive, like the fire, but it didn’t burn just as much. When it touched him, it was just a strange sense of warmness, it was an odd feeling, and he wanted to wrap himself within it, that strange humanoid shape. Or well, it was a human, he knew there was someone, something alive behind that mask. Something that burned like fire through his soul.

So there was curiosity, and a new purpose. He wanted to know. He wanted to know what made that metallic armor look so alive. He wanted to keep it, feel every inch of it. The red and gold, it felt like home, like something he knew. He didn't wanna fight the strange creature. He wanted to keep it, let it protect him from the cold.

But that didn’t help. The armor tried to fight, there were lasers blasting in his face, shooting through him, it flied through the air and shoot him to the ground, and he fell, but it wasn't disorienting. It was a different kind of falling, and there was no coldness. And the armor flew away, disappearing between the clouds and sunlight. He just sat there and watched in awe. All that he'd seen in this little strange planet, it was all very strange, but there was something about that red armor that made him gravitate towards it. It wasn't the shade that Thor wore, it was a different kind of red. Something that he just couldn't take his eyes off of. Something deep and cunning.

He searched, he tried to find out who it was that defeated him so effortlessly. He tried to find out but there was nothing but a name, a 'hero', oh wasn't that a shame? That beautiful creature wasn't made to fight for the good, it was meant to destroy, it was fire, and there was meant to be destruction upon it's arrival. He knew the creature could be more, could do more, much more than just 'good'. It was meant to chase the cold away. Good things reminded him of snow and ice. Fire reminded him of death and ashes. The little armor wrapped up in red, it was meant to be fire.


End file.
